What I think of love
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: Lacus thought Kira betrayed her, and a song explains her reasons. Can Kira change her mind? One event lead to another. Please review, one shot. KxL.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and never will.

This story is just something that popped into my head one day. One event lead to another and this turns out to be funny. Please review.

What I think of love

Lacus Clyne stood on the school stage, she was heart broken by Kira. It wasn't like him, but Lacus blamed everything on him, for her heart had nothing to live for anymore. "I just want to sing, one last time." She told herself as the memories returned to her.

Flashback

_"What do you think of Lacus?" A voice she didn't recognize asked. "You mean your girlfriend?" Another voice talked. "She's okay," The other voice said." "You can't pay me enough to make ME go out with her one time." A dark voice said. Lacus looked at the walls reflected a shadow of Kira. _

_"Don't say that!" Another soft voice yelled. But Lacus could not hear the person's true voice for her tears had blocked her ears from hearing anymore, from hurting her any longer. "Kira, you were just using me too, after I trusted you, I knew it was too good to be true, because you don't love me!" Lacus cried out from her tears. Yet the sentence was loud and clear. "Lacus!" The same voice called out to her. But Lacus was gone. You cannot betray me any longer. Lacus thought as she ran away from the alley._

Flashback ends

_"Clouds in the sky, cannot take away my tears, Fields of flowers, cannot take away my sorrow." _Lacus sang her new song, emerged from the sadness in her heart. "Lacus." A small whisper spoke, but the words didn't reach her ears.

"_My heart's true desires did come true those days,"_

Lacus admitted to herself. She loved the times she spent with Kira, it filled her with happiness, hoping that he was the one, the one who wouldn't use her only for her looks.

"_But they cannot last forev_er…"

But they can. Kira thought as he took some steps closer.

"_This is what I think of love..."_

"_Love is an emotion, that reaches out, for whenever that special person is near,"_

He's not here anymore, I thought he cared. Lacus thought to herself. Kira, you were that special someone, but not anymore.

"_That bugs you forever until you get those words out." _

I tried to so hard, but if I did, that would've hurt you more Lacus.

"_Not just words that will fulfill my heart, only if I trusted you with everything I've got!"_

"_I thought you cared, I thought you loved me that is what I thought you felt."_

I did Lacus; I just got to convince you to believe me, believe the truth.

"_Love isn't tricks, or heart broken people."_

I never meant that Lacus forgive me.

"_Like peaceful lives should be, connected to loving hearts, not broken."_

I really thought I would live a happy life, with you Kira.

"_Like peace is, people working together,"_

"_Like love, we have to trust each other."_

I trust you, you have to trust me back.

"_Just this once, I ask of you, do you feel this way?"_

I do, please let me tell it to you, before you do something stupid.

"_Every end lead to a start, and that's what going to happen."_

She's thinking she's not good enough for me, she's going to, oh no!

"_Songs I sang, one last time, and though you betrayed me so…"_

I didn't, you don't realize that do you?

"_I sing one last time, I,"_

"I love you Lacus Clyne!" The voice called out to her.

"Kira?" Lacus was surprised to see his face. Everything about him she loved, but he just didn't feel the same.

"Lacus, this isn't a game, nor a lie, what you saw and heard, wasn't me."

"But your shadow." Lacus tried to reason.

"Doesn't prove I said those painful words, give me a chance Lacus, to prove myself." Kira pleaded, taking a step closer. He never knew any woman can be this hard to get through but Cagalli, his stubborn sister.

"I will, but how can I know," She was cut off by a kiss. "I love you, does that prove my innocence?" Kira asked with hopeful eyes.

"It does, I love you too."

"Thank you."

"No thank you, for proving me wrong."

* * *

Somewhere nearby

"I bet now Kira will let you see his new high-tech computer, he won't even let me see." Cagalli told Athrun." "You taped that all?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded. "Now Kira wouldn't want everyone to see his soft side, huh?" Cagalli asked as she felt nothing in her hands.

"Kira, heh, what a surprise finding you here." Cagalli chuckled nervously.

"And I thought you were the tough one." Kira told her.

"I thought you were."

"No more quarrels, besides, I think Kira would never let any of you see his high-tech computer no matter what kind of blackmail you set up." Lacus giggled. "NO!" Athrun yelled, dying to see what he's hiding.

"Any one of you but me," Lacus giggled softly.

* * *

Kira's high-tech computer

Dear Diary:

Athrun was so surprised today, I have to say, I didn't expect that from my best friend. But yet, my high-tech computer must remain a secret, he wouldn't like it if he knew that his dad had that the whole time and never gave it to him, and sold it to me for half the price.

"Kira!" The scream was noticeable. "Athrun?" Kira asked, and saw him on his window, on a rope, reading his computer. "Uh oh." Kira said and ran for it. "Wait come back so I can kill you!" Athrun accidentally slipped and his hands let go of the rope controlled by Cagalli, causing both of them to fall. "Make that after our trip to the hospital." Athrun managed to choke out.

"Have a nice trip, wow, Cagalli and Athrun both gone, I might actually like this place for a bit." Kira smiled, as he started to wait for 24 hours before visiting the hospital to save his body.

Please review!

-Sakura-Moonlight


End file.
